This invention relates to windows having a sash mounted within a frame and, more particularly, to comparatively large windows such as those commonly called a picture window. Normally, the sash in such a window is held in the frame in a fixed position by elongated draft stops which project inwardly from the frame and overlap the rails and stiles of the sash. Usually, draft stops are employed on both the inside and outside of the sash.
It would be desirable to be able, under certain conditions, to move the sash. For example, the sash could be opened for purposes of ventilation at times and thus reduce the need for air conditioning. Also, it is desirable for two reasons that the sash may be turned completely around so that each side of the pane of the sash may be either inside or outside. First, this makes it easy to clean both sides of the sash from the inside. Second, one side of the pane may be reflective in which case that side can face out in the summer and in during the winter.